Baltic Eyes
by Zaryl Verscholen
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be never found. This is what Baltic, an electric dragoness discovers the truth about the insurgency of the apes into the course of her adventure four years after the end of the war, which holds many forgotten truths. (Not actually dark. Please R&R.)


Hellö everyone, welcome to my new story, called Baltic Eyes.  
I would like to thank author USAF ParaJumper for making great stories and allowing me the use of one of his characters, along with ViperWatcher, a great friend and writer.

Remember, this is the prologue (to make you adept to the pacing), and my first Spyro story in general. My first language isn't English, so I am sorry if it seems robotic, as one of my friends told me.  
But anyways, please enjoy!

Introduction: Four Years

A glaring light passed the fine scales on the dragoness' eyelids, coming from the clear window on the side of her resting place.

As the light danced on her scales, creating some reflections, she slowly slurred as she was pulled out of her dream.

She slowly opened her eyes, shielding them with the bed cover. Her dream wasn't pleasant, but still something she wanted to do in her real life. It was walking in an abandoned place, searching for something she forgot. Maybe her thoughts interfered with her sleeping imagination.

After a few minutes, the dragoness slowly pushed the bed cover from her eyes along with the part covering her right flank. She stood there for a whole minute, still feeling dizzy as she woke up later than she expected. A quick glance at the solar clock that was placed on her window confirmed such thoughts.

_Class is in forty minutes,_the dragoness supposed to herself. Indeed, according to the draconic-molian pact, time units were into what the moles said 'a generalized system'. It was currently eight hours and twenty minutes from midnight. _Five minutes to wake up, ten for a meal, another ten for a wash, remaining to go to class,_ she planned in her head.

And so she followed that plan to the second. After those five minutes lying in bed, revising what she dreamt of (which brought nothing to her, as she forgot what the end and start of her dream looked like), she rolled off onto her paws, making a 'snap' sound. Not that she broke them; she just didn't articulate them enough yesterday, as it was Sunday, the best day to do nothing.

With a sleepy head, she walked upon the grey concrete bathtub, molian invention adapted for dragons.

Using her maw, she twisted the handle to have hot water poured into it. The high pressure reached the end of the nozzle, pouring into the concrete. The sound that the water made when filling up her washing appliance confirmed that it was not leaking.

While that happened, she went on to the forest green wooden counter. Stacked up cylinders of metal of what the moles called 'Alloyium' were stacked onto it, color coded to differentiate the content.

'_Conservatives units' is a silly name for them,_the scaled being expressed about in her mind.

She picked one up. The color code on the side of it was one stripe of red along with two of a green shade encircling the red. _Meat for the breakfast and it's of natural origin,_she slyly concluded, happy with her first choice.

With that, she sat on a nearby chair, the one that she had when she started her studies in the temple. It held great in its wooden design, still going strong after two years of everyday use.

As the water kept pouring, she opened the chosen 'conservative' with her claws, scratching the fine surface at the inner circumference. Then she pushed a claw unto one side of the lid, allowing her to remove it before throwing it in the nearby trash, finally accessing her morning strength. She didn't bother to grab herself a plate, as bit the ledge before looking up, letting the insides fall to her open maw, eager to have something in the stomach.

The meat poured into her mouth, as it was in a soggy state. She swallowed all of it in an instant, definitely hungry.

_Not so bad,_she nodded with approval. _Almost liquid, but good._

After she threw the conservative (She found the word better than the Mole's scientific term) into the trash with the lid, she decided to see how her bath was going. It was blistering due to the water flowing set to 'Hot'. Good for a fire dragon, NOT for an electric dragoness. She didn't like burning water, so she stopped the flow before turning the other knob with her maw, the cold setting. _A few minutes and it's ready to go,_ she smiled to herself.

As she waited, she looked at the solar clock. It read _8:40_, which was widely enough for her. When she dipped a paw in the water and deemed it good enough, she started walking into it, smiling the whole time while doing that. She always loved water.

_I should had been an ice dragoness_, she said in her happiness.

While she washed herself with the water and a bar of soap, she hummed a song, in the pace of a joyous song, proving her mood to be quite great today. She was careful not to get solid pieces of soap under her scales, as it would be a little time-consuming to remove it.

After that, she decided that it was enough, and walked out, pulling the cork out of the drain to flush out the water. Drying herself with a nearby towel, she looked at the hanged mirror in front of her.

Her scales were a rich yellow like all electric dragons, but they tended to a shade of navy blue, the colors than ice element dragons had themselves. On her harder chest plates were the same color but in a slightly darker shade. The color of her claws, horns, spines and tail growth was a pale blue.

She liked her color, which was quite unique.

She had average dimensions for a female dragoness that was 17 of age. Her horns were smooth, curved, finishing in a pointy tip. They were symmetrical, nothing else.

Her wings, when deployed, sported the same color than her chest plates

Unlike most dragons of her age, she didn't have a crest, yet another unique feature of her.

Her spines started at the end of the neck, between the shoulders, and ended at the end of her tail.

At the tip of her tail started an overgrowth that took the form of an electric bolt, normal for an electric dragon, but it looked more rippled and round, like the undulations made by water if something fell on it. It only made her more distinguishable, which she liked, but what she favored the most in herself were her own eyes.

They were of a deep marine blue at the edge, going in gradient to the iris into an intense deep blue. Her eyes were very clear, as if one could see them in the dark.

After looking at herself in the mirror to see if she was clean, she glanced at the solar clock, noticing that class would start in ten minutes.

_Got to go now,_ she said in her mind.

She dropped the towel on the edge of the concrete bathtub, deciding it was time to head over to her class.

On the counter next to the conservatives, she picked up a book into her left paw, using the other to support herself, and stuck the book between her two horns.

The blue-eyed dragoness found that she could carry her noting book easily without having to bring some carrying pack or having her maw full of paper. It didn't annoy her the slightest, the only nuisance was a very little pressure on her horns, but it allowed her to go light. She liked that.

Thus, she was ready to go, adventurous for her upcoming classes, happy that her day started great.

The dragoness opened the door with her jaws, before exiting into the corridor. She closed and lock the entrance by putting her paw on the knob and transmitting a very precise amount of electricity in it. It was an ingenious system made obviously by the Moles. It was also adapted to the fire and ice dragons, but Earth dragons couldn't interact directly with such a mechanism, so they carry a key. Injustice, perhaps, but no one would steal from an Earth dragon, as they were the strongest and heaviest of all the other elemental dragons.

After locking the door, she heard a male voice calling her.

"Baltic, wait for me!"

She smiled and nodded in approval.


End file.
